AJ Muhlach topbills Viva-TV's another teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy
October 7, 2012 5 Girls and Daddy: A feel-good teleserye of IBC-13 Singer-actor Jeffrey Hidalgo completes the new triumvirate of local drama series on IBC-13, with The Jewel of Drama Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) and The Next Big Star Nadine Lustre (Dear Heart). The Kapinoy Network began airing is very first primetime teleserye of IBC-13, 5 Girls and Daddy, just weeks after its first teleserye Esperanza, proved to be the ratings winner for the Canoy-led network IBC-13 to present a newest drama series upon the request of advertisers, who have place TV ads in Esperanza intend to engage Channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes. For behind-the-scenes for the phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club involving hundreds of millions of pesos. Fernando Carrillo, star of IBC-13's newest telenovela Maria Isabel, was in family in the Winx Club behind-the-scenes animation, who owns the new Mexican soap operas for Maria Isabel, when hosting lunch for the visiting soap opera star representing IBC-13 stations in Cebu, Iloilo, Davao and Mega Manila.. Following the success of primetime teleserye Esperanza, when Hidalgo guesting the noontime variety show Lunch Break to promote his new teleserye for IBC-13, when Hidalgo is performing in a show at the Smart Araneta Coliseum last September 28, 2012 visit here to promote his new soap-opera series as the feel-good teleserye called 5 Girls and Daddy on October 8. That is why many advertisers have requested for us to create another drama series so we could accommodate them, Mr. Canoy told BusinessWorld in an interview. In fact, he’s already starting to make himself known in the media industry all by himself that TV air time and advertising sports in the Rosario family's telenovela, asianovela, cartoons, anime, TV series, specials, sports events, local movie films, game shows and other shows aired over IBC-13. This new drama series is timely as in Filipino society of growing percentage of parent families and values. The highlight of the program relaunch will be a variety show featuring the stars of IBC-13, to be held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum on October 6, 2012. Except for the Mexican telenovelas, Korean asianovelas and Japanese animation features, Channels 2 and 7 are now filled all day long with locally produced dumping and numbing variety shows, talk shows, soap operas and situation comedies plus Tagalog movies. The first-ever telenovela Maria Isabel surged to the top of the ratings, pushing aside a rival network. Another first in the soap operas like Mar de Amor. And Channel 13 has showing Korean drama I Need Romance to show more Mexican and Korean soap operas allow IBC-13 to runnings them grab away all their viewers. 5 Girls and Daddy is IBC-13’s first teleserye, which promises to captivate the audience with its storyline focusing on Filipino family values. 5 Girls and Daddy is starring the singer and actorJeffrey Hidalgo as the foster dad Alfedo Legaspi who has to take care of five daughters with ages ranging from 5 to 18 years old, this family drama tackles the challenges and joys of being a single father. Also as Hidalgo inviting on October 4, is the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes (of the primetime teleserye Esperanza) and Nadine Lustre (of the teen drama anthology Dear Heart). It's a veritable invasion of local drama performers! IBC-13 had long wanted to have its own soap, while keeping with its corporate mission and philosophy of offering some values-driven, 100% family-oriented wholesome programming, it took a longer time in selecting the right theme, story and script that fit the image. The couple has five daughters, played by IBC-13's new talents of Kapinoy Talent Center - Xyriel Manabat who is the role of Momay, the child with autism when Alfedo take care of their five daughters, Abby Bautista as Blanca, Tricia Santos as Grace and Sue Ramirez as Michelle, as well as Cheska Garcia-Kramer plays the role of Cheska Legaspi, Alfedo's wife, Jaime Fabregas as Efren Raymundo, Ces Quesada as Rosama Raymundo, Cherry Pie Picache, Paul Jake Castillo, Albie Casino, Joshua Dionisio, Julian Estrada, Lito Pimentel, Francis Magundayao, Harvey Bautista, Inah Estrada and Nathan Lopez. Also in Hidalgo's entourage are primetime princess Cristine Reyes stares of the phenomenal teleserye Esperanza and Nadine Lustre of Dear Heart, likewise be relaunch these local drama series this month, also on IBC 13. 5 Girls and Daddy is written by award-winning writer Jose Javier Reyes and directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. It will air from Monday to Friday at 9:30 p.m. to 10 p.m., starting on October 8 right after Express Balita on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. It will also had the Viva-produced local drama series such as primetime teleserye Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes and the teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring Nadine Lustre plus new Mexico hit telenovelas like Maria Isabel and Mar de Amor, and the hottest Korean drama on primetime like I Need Romance, which both airs also on IBC-13 this month. Esperanza is already overloaded with many commercials, while 5 Girls and Daddy will also showcase the dramatic as well as comedic, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps topbilling characters. There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Trinoma Mall in Quezon City on Saturday, October 6, at 10 a.m., where there will be free admission for the viewing public. These venues are: SM Megamall in Mandaluyong, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from October 8 to 12. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the explosive teleserye as it is aired on IBC-13. On Monday, October 8, the screening is in SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City; on Tuesday, October 9, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, October 10, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, October 12, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila. TOP-RATERS: IBC-13 is home to the top-rating game shows, The Weakest Link hosted by Richard Yap and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano as the game master. The Weakest Link is a primetime game show and quiz show at the same time. Which Richard does the 8 contestants to win up to P1 million pesos. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? is the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine TV hosted by Drew Arellano dominated TV rating and surveys. Going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. The space-age set, thrilling music and the lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! Singing contest for IBC-13's franchise reality show on Philippine television Born to be a Star hosted by the newest singing champion, powerhouse singer and young singing diva Anja Aguilar. It will discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. Four judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. The Kapinoy Network is also home to the country's two of popular basketball league such as the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA). 'IBC-13 Schedule on October 8, 2014' *03:00pm - Pop Pixie (fairy-serye) *03:30pm - Totally Spies! (action-serye) *04:00pm - Winx Club (phenomenal animated fairy-serye) *04:30pm - NCAA (M-Th); United Football League (T); PBA (LIVE) (basketball) (W-F) *06:30pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (flagship news program) (Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go) *07:15pm - Whacked Out Sports (sports) (M); WWE Bottom Line (T); WWE SmackDown! (Th) *08:00pm - The Weakest Link (game show) (Richard Yap) (M-T-Th); PBA (LIVE) (basketball) (W-F) *09:00pm - Esperanza (teleserye) (Cristine Reyes) *09:30pm - 5 Girls and Daddy (teleserye) (Jeffrey Hidalgo) *10:00pm - María Isabel (telenovela) (Fernando Carrillo) *10:30pm - I Need Romance (Koreanovela) *11:00pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) (late-night newscast) (Jay Sonza) Featuring *''NCAA Season 88 Finals'' (October 18, Thurs 4:30PM/October 20 and 26, Sat 4PM)